Keep The A l c h e m y A Secret!
by kisshustar
Summary: FMA characters in a Merlin!verse. In a land of myth and a time of alchemy, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young alchemist. His name? Edward Elric! EdWin!
1. The Trouble Begins

Keep The **A l c h e m y** A _Secret_...

Chapter 1: The Trouble Begins.

"Jeez it's hot..." Ed groaned as he stumbled down an alleyway, his bag of worldly possessions clutched under his arm, the other hand running through his blonde hair. Of course, he should have expected this stuffy weather from such a big city; it was crowded with people, most of which were almost as rude as him as they shoved past the boy, ignoring his protesting noises.

Camelot was so different from the small village in Amestris he had travelled from. Resembool, yeah that was it. His home village...

"Hey!" Ed protested as a young boy pushed past him, causing his bag to spill out of his hands. He glared at the lad as he giggled loudly, sticking his tongue out.

"Your fault for being such short stuff!" The young boy teased, watching in amusement as the blonde's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't... call me SHORT!" Ed growled before clapping his hands together- and then freezing as his father's words flooded back from the memory of when he had left the village.

_"Remember that you can't use alchemy in Camelot, it's forbidden... You'll be killed if they find you."_

The young boy simply blinked before turning, fleeing back to his mother. Ed sighed, bending down to pick up his belongings.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hello?" The room seemed to be empty as Ed stuck his head round the door, frowning in confusion. He was sure that he'd been told that this was the way to the court physician's home...

A soft sigh escaped him as he pushed the door open, gold eyes lighting up in interest as he noticed all the open books on the table in the centre of the room. He shifted the bag underneath his arm as he moved closer to inspect them, muttering some of the words under his breath.

"Herbs... Medicines... Wow..." A loud smash from behind him made him jump and he turned swiftly to see what used to be a bowl, now lying in pieces on the floor.

"Dammit." Ed muttered, scowling as he dropped his bag onto the floor, glancing around cautiously to see if anyone was with him... and then clapping his hands together, blue light filling the room as the bowl was made as good as new.

"You know, if I was anyone else, you'd already be dragged off to the king's dungeons."

A voice made the teenager turn round in alarm, catching notice of a woman standing in the open doorway, arms folded and with a stern expression.

He gulped before putting on a hopeful tone, taking a step back. "A-Aunt Izumi...?"

There was a silence in which the woman's scowl only got deeper... and then she started laughing, strolling down the steps into the room and giving the bewildered boy a smile.

"It's good to see you, Ed."

A loud relieved sound filled the room and Ed grinned at her, bending down to grab his bag from the floor. "You too!"

The two embraced in a hug before Izumi clapped her nephew's back harshly, making the boy cough.

Then her expression turned serious.

"Don't let me find you doing alchemy like that again, Edward. I don't want your father's wrath if you get killed for something like that. It may be a gift to you, but it can also be a curse."

Golden eyes widened and Ed gulped, before nodding in agreement with the warning.

"No alchemy it is, then."

* * *

"Dammit, why is this place so big!"

Ed was getting frustrated; Izumi had send him on a mission to deliver some medicines to some of her patients, but it wasn't going to plan. For starters, Ed had completely forgotten all the instructions she'd given him, and now he was lost in the middle of Camelot.

He sighed before continuing to wander along the small alleyway he was in, staring at the small bottle of yellow solution in his hand as if it could show him where he was supposed to go.

"... be dead before they even realise."

Ed froze as he heard voices from around the corner in front of him, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the words he had just managed to catch. They didn't exactly sound like they were having a casual conversation...

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. That princess won't know what's hit her! She'll be dead by tomorrow, I promise you."

The teenager's eyes widened as he pressed his back against the wall, an alarmed feeling filling his chest.

They were plotting to kill someone... But not just anyone; they were plotting to kill royalty!

He forced himself to move quietly, inching away from the spot before flinching as he felt his foot hit something hard; the bucket spun across the floor as Ed cursed, the clanging noise it made ringing out and bouncing off the narrow walls.

"Hey, you!"

Ed ran for his life, leaving the man behind him with only a glimpse of blonde hair and a red scarf. But that was enough.

The plotter's eyes narrowed and his mouth twitched into an evil smirk as his colleagues crowded behind him.

"Did you see who it was?" One of them asked, watching their leader nervously as he replied.

"Red scarf and blonde hair. Find him. Find him _now._"

* * *

**Author's Note:** FMA set in Merlin!verse. ~ None of the characters match up really, but the storyline's there.

More characters to come soon.


	2. Voices

Chapter 2: Voices.

By the time that Ed had reached Izumi's quarters, it was falling dark and the moon was rising in the sky. He found himself yawning in exhaustion; luckily he'd managed to escape from the plotters but he still hadn't found the places where he was supposed to deliver the medicine. He was dreading Izumi's wrath when she found out that her patients had gone untreated.

The teenager groaned as he stumbled into his room, flopping down his bed and causing it to give out a protesting creak that went ignored. After all the running about he'd done today, he was knackered, which made him easily fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

And so he slept, dreaming of angry glares and yellow bottles dancing around his head, calling out in taunting voices.

_"Edward... Edward Elric..."_

He shot upright as he heard a high-pitched voice calling him, golden eyes widening as they flew open.

But there was no-one there. His room was empty, save for a few flies that were circling round his room, leaving buzzing noises in their wake.

* * *

"Ed! Edward! Wake up!"

The sharp voice cut right through him but the teenage blonde only groaned and curled up more under the blankets of his bed, mumbling for people to leave him alone.

The loss of blankets only made him shiver and moan more. It was the sudden soaking that _really _woke him up.

"A-AHHH! COLD, COLD!" Ed shot out of bed to see a scowling Izumi looking unamused as she held a recently emptied bucket in her hands.

"Next time, wake up when I call you." She gave him a sharp look before turning, strolling out the room to leave the dripping boy in bed staring after her, still in shock from the cold water.

About an hour later, a damp-looking Ed stumbled out of his bedroom, fully clothed and muttering irritably under his breath.

"Stop that." The muttering cut off at once.

"Did you manage to deliver all the medicine last night?" Izumi glanced at her nephew over her shoulder as he plopped down into a nearby chair, her question causing him to freeze.

"Uh, eheh... I kind of got... lost..." He ducked as a bowl narrowly missed his head, looking alarmed when he popped back up from behind the table again.

"W-What the-" "FOOL! Now my patients are untreated!" Ed winced as another bowl was slammed down in front of him, half-full of a rather unappetizing grey sludge which could supposedly be called porridge.

"I didn't...-!" "When I want a job doing, I'll do it myself next time!" Izumi gave him a sharp look as the blonde prodded at his breakfast, before seeing her harsh gaze and promptly starting to shovel it into his mouth.

"You can spend the day exploring the city whilst I go tell my patients why my medicine wasn't delivered to them."

Ed perked up and raised his head at the prospect of getting to know the large city, hopefully so he wouldn't get lost again.

"Mmfkay!"

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

* * *

As soon as Izumi was gone, Ed was out the house; strolling down alleyways and looking up in awe at the large buildings around him. This place was so huge!

A crowd of people in the street caught his attention and he paused, hands in his pockets as he casually dawdled up behind, standing on his tiptoes to see over the many heads.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asked a nearby boy who was staring out at the street with wide, awed eyes.

"The princess is here!" He waved his tiny hand frantically as the people around them cheered, making a variety of calling noises.

"The... princess?" Ed frowned and then he caught sight of a young girl - he guessed she was about the same age as him, give or take a few years -, walking down the street with a basket full of bread, a soft smile gracing her lips as fitting as her dress was; the fabric was bright blue and clung to her waist where gold trim finished it off, sleeves loose against her arms as she handed out pieces of food to anyone who stepped forwards.

"Isn't she beautiful? And so kind too!" The boy standing next to Ed tugged at the teenager's trousers, causing him to blink as he realised he'd been staring at the princess' blonde hair, watching as it twirled in the gentle breeze...

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure she's very nice." He went to turn away when the kid squealed, causing Ed to pause as he heard a feminine voice behind him.

"Hey, you there... Want any?" Ed's gaze fell on a piece of bread held in a slender hand as he turned slightly, lifting his head to meet a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"...No thanks." He tore his gaze away from hers and began to walk away, feeling her stare still on him from behind. Smirking lightly, he tilted his head back as he heard someone ask "Are you alright, m'lady?" which gradually faded into a "Yes yes, I'm fine..." as he moved away from the scene. Eventually he came to the large forest that skirted Camelot, eyes focused on the floor, deep in thought.

"Princess, huh... Pretty kind for royalty..." Ed went on his way, mumbling to himself before pausing, glancing up.

...And finding himself facing three men, all holding knives in their hands which were almost as threatening as the looks on their faces.

"I uh, sorry, I must have..." His boots made scuffing noises as he stumbled back with wide eyes, only to bump into someone, freezing as he felt a blade on his throat.

"It may have just been a case of the wrong place at the wrong time, but unfortunately we have to kill anyone who could cause a threat to our operation, my young friend." The voice hissed in his ear and the blonde squinted his eyes shut, gulping.

"I don't know what you're-" Ed started but was cut off as the blade pressed hard against his throat, the voice spitting again. "Don't lie. We know it was you, so shut your mouth."

What the voice wasn't expecting was the boot lifting to kick right in his crotch, causing the knife against Ed's throat to jerk violently, leaving a narrow cut before dropping to the forest floor, sound muffled by the dead leaves.

"You little-!" The man cursed as he doubled over, motioning painfully for his partners to advance on their victim, making Ed stumble backwards into a nearby tree.

He could only close his eyes... and wait for death.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, hi there cliffhanger.

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. An Unexpected Knight

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Knight.

Ed's heart pounded as he waited for the expected final blow... which never came.

Instead he heard the heavy thumping of a horse's hooves against the floor, almost drowned out by the men's angry callings.

"What the-" The voice cut off with a choking noise and Ed slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see a sword hit the man directly across his shoulder, causing him to stumble back in pain as ruby liquid began spurting from the wound.

A shining knight in armour sat atop of a white horse, sword twirling in hand expertly as it slashed it's way through the small group of men; eventually chasing them off into the fading light of the forest, making a variety of alarmed noises in their wake.

Then the knight turned to Ed and the teenager gulped as the tip of the weapon met his chin, lifting it up so his gaze met the eyes hidden by shadow.

"You shouldn't be alone out here, especially at this time. Go back home." The voice sounded metallic with the echo of the helmet- but Ed could have sworn that it had a hint of familiarity in and he racked his brains, trying to think where he'd heard it before.

And then his rescuer was gone, galloping off into the night and leaving the blonde alone, collapsed against a tree, heart still thudding.

* * *

It was getting dark as Ed stumbled out of the forest; the night was full of creepy noises and it made him cautious, almost paranoid as he tried not to make any noise.

But even so, he couldn't get that knight out of his mind. He wanted to know who he was; the guy at least deserved a thank you for saving him.

Boots paused and then turned back towards the forest as Ed retraced his steps, all logic screaming at him to just go home, but his heart telling him to go back into the forest, to find whoever the knight was. They had to be around somewhere, and he's search all of Camelot if he had to. He might as well start with the forest.

He found the spot where he had been attacked and then searched for any trail left by the horse's hooves, eventually finding a path of disturbed leaves and carefully following it, eyes narrowed.

Then he froze as he heard a horse snorting in the distance, doing his best to keep quiet as he crept towards the source of the noise, his mouth turning into a grin as he saw the shine of metal in the moonlight. He'd found the knight in a lot less time than he thought he would have.

The blonde was about to step forwards from behind the trees with a grateful grin when his whole body stiffened, eyes widening as he heard the voice coming from behind the helmet.

"I can't believe that idiot got attacked... I wonder why? He didn't look like he had any money... And this helmet is so stuffy, ugh..." The voice wasn't masculine; if anything, it was incredibly feminine. Even though the tone was soft, it was strong, full of a determined curiosity.

Ed desperately searched his mind for the voice- he _had_ heard it before... _think, think! _

It was then that he saw the knight's face as two hands lifted from the horse to the helmet, lifting it and causing a wave of blonde hair to fall into view... along with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

_"The princess is a knight? But I thought only males..."_ Ed could only stare in disbelief at the spectacle in front of him, watching dumbly as the female shook her moonlit locks out, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the helmet.

_"Hey, you there... Want any?" _The vague memory flashed in his mind and he realised; that's where he'd heard it before.

He took a step back and then winced, biting his lip as a stick under his feet snapped, causing a loud noise to echo throughout the forest.

The princess' expression became alarmed and she immediately replaced the helmet on her head, grabbing her sword.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded, the weapon in her hand held defensively before she stepped forwards- just as Ed moved from behind the tree.

The sword pierced his side and he gasped, stumbling back and clutching at the wound as the sword fell to the floor, the owner of it dropping her weapon in shock.

"I, I didn't mean to, you just stepped out!" Her voice rang out and Ed could only lift his gaze to meet her terrified ones, his eyes glazed with pain.

"S-S'okay... It's fine..." He glanced down at the cut running through his side, his fingers and clothes stained with blood.

There was a silence before he found himself being pulled by a heavy arm, tugging him away.

"Come with me. Now." The knight demanded and Ed could only follow as he was led into the unknown, through the forest and towards Camelot.

"W-Where are we-" "Just shush!" The injured teenager abruptly closed his mouth, stumbling after the princess as she kept a hold of his arm as they walked. The castle loomed into view and Ed stared in wonder before frowning, pausing and giving the knight leading him a questioning look.

"We're going here? But your horse... and what if someone..." "Sees us? They won't. My horse will be fine, he's been trained to find his own way back home. Now hurry up before you bleed to death!"

The pair crept up the stairs and Ed found himself in more splendour that he'd ever been in before; not only the finery of a rich person, but the princess's bedchambers itself.

"Oof!" The blonde was pushed into a chair and he winced, glancing down at his side again. Blood had created a stain that spread throughout his shirt, pain throbbing from the source.

Then he felt a pair of slender hands pulling his away; he realised that she'd taken off her gloves, watching as she inspected the deep cut in his side. Bandages lay on the table beside them, along with a bowl of clear water, the full moon reflected in it's surface from the window outside.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off." The mutter was metallic from inside the helmet, almost unwilling.

Ed smirked a bit. "And you're going to have to take your helmet off... I've already seen you, your majesty. I know who you are."

There was a pause before a long stream of blonde hair came into view again, along with a very irritated looking girl.

"Great. So now some dimwit knows who I am. You better not-" "Tell anyone about this? I won't." She blinked at his interruption, watching him closely.

"...Fine. I don't care, it's not like they'll believe you anyway... Now shut up whilst I treat your wound." She replied grumpily, turning away to dip the cloth into water, movement from the corner of her eye momentarily distracting her as Ed took his shirt off, revealing an impression display of muscles.

"...What- ow!" Ed's question about why she was staring was replaced by a sound of pain as a cloth was pressed against his side, the white fabric slowly being stained with ruby as the blood seeped in.

"Be quiet! Someone will hear us..." The girl muttered angrily before grabbing bandages, starting to dress the tear in his flesh, leaving a band of white around his stomach and chest.

Silence spread again as she began to pack the medical supplies away, turning to stand in front of him again and fold her arms with a faint clink of metal.

"So. What do you want? Money? Food?"

Ed stared, giving her a questioning look. "Why?"

"... I just stabbed you in the side. It's called compensation." The princess muttered, glancing off to the side as an embarrassed tinge covered her cheeks.

"Oh." The teenager paused, seeming to think about it, before sighing, leaning back and scratching the back of his neck.

"What I'd really like is a job..."

"A job?"

"Yeah. I need something to get me about the city and stop my aunt nagging me about delivering medicine all the time..." He paused, giving her a hesitant look, but her expression and pose were deep in thought, her eyes averted from his.

"I know! You can be my servant!" Her face turned into a slight smirk as she watched his mouth open a bit before closing, a scowl falling across his face.

"A servant? I don't-" "Tough, I've decided. You're going to be my manservant." The princess grinned as she moved across the room, towards a screen door at the back.

Ed opened his mouth to protest before sighing irritably as she vanished, starting to grumble to himself.

"No way am I being a manservant..." "Hey." He paused and glanced up questioningly as he saw the girl pop her head round the door.

"What's your name?"

"...It's Edward. Edward Elric." He paused before daring to ask. "And yours?"

Ed saw a flash of surprise go across her face. "It's... Winry." She stopped as he had done before frowning, sweeping back through the screen doors. "But it's Princess Winry Rockbell or 'your majesty' to you!"

Ed smirked a bit as he settled back into the chair, closing his eyes and murmuring to himself. "Goodnight... Winry."

Across the other side of the room and unheard through the screen doors, Princess Winry Rockbell carefully got into her bed before whispering.

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

**Author's Note:** You can just tell that something's going to go on between these two, hmm?


	4. Manservant?

Chapter 4: Manservant?

_"Edward... Edward Elric..."_

The voice was calling again. This time it was louder, echoing round his mind and adding to his frustrations as it repeated the same thing over and over again; just his name.

_"What! What do you want with me?"_ His thoughts went out loud and clear.

There was a pause before it spoke again.

_"You must come to the-" _"Your majesty? Are you in there?"

Ed's eyes flew open as he bolted upright in the chair, ears faintly registering the loud knocking and calling at the door.

"Your majesty! It's past noon, you need to wake up!" It took him a moment to realise that 1) no, this was not his bedroom and 2) it was none other that the Princess of Camelot's... and he was sitting there right in the middle of it. Shirtless.

"Ah crap..." He stumbled up to stand and searched desperately for a place to hide - why was there nowhere in this place? - before his eyes fell on the screen doors at the other end of the room.

...Yeah, he'd take his chances.

"Hn... huh..." Winry mumbled as she heard the doors leading to her queen-size bed being practically ripped open- and then opened her mouth to scream as she felt the covers of her bed being thrown back, someone leaping into bed beside her.

"Shh!" Ed clapped his hand over her mouth, looking into her widened blue eyes for a split second before ducking under the covers as he yanked them over his head and the Princess again.

Winry hardly had time to think before she remembered the whole rush of the night before - that boy who she'd accidentally stabbed and then taken back to her chambers, where he'd slept the whole night...

A boom sounded as the wooden door to her bedroom was flung open and a worried-looking maid with blonde hair rushed in, flanked by guards.

"M'lady! Are you alright?" She sounded breathless and she ran into the Princess's bedroom, a frown on her face.

Winry looked into her maid's face and smiled effortlessly, leaning up on her elbows in her bed and putting on a tremendous yawn.

"I'm sorry Riza...! I was so tired, I didn't sleep very well last night..." A small snort came from under the covers and she smiled brighter at her maid, shifting her foot to give the offending sound an almighty kick.

"Ow-! Nn... Eheh..." Riza could only watch in surprise as her mistress shuffled in her bed, giving her another beaming smile. The Princess was sure acting weird today...

"Alright, your majesty... We shall leave you in peace to get dressed. You must remember that you are eating supper with your step-brother and father tonight..." The blonde maid gave a curtsey before motioning for the straight-faced guards to follow after her, promptly turning and walking out the room.

"Ugh! Did you have to kick me so hard?" As soon as the click of the latch fell on the door, Ed's head popped up out of the covers with a disgruntled expression, rubbing a growing lump on his head.

"Did you have to bite me?" Blue eyes glared at him as she pulled her hand out from underneath, rubbing the red teethmarks on her palm.

"You kicked me first-" "You were making stupid noises, we were going to get caught!" The pair both growled at each other and then Winry's scowl faded slightly as she realised how close he was, one of his legs resting up against hers...

She gave him an almighty shove that sent him crashing to the floor.

"And get out of my bed!"

* * *

"You know I'm going to have to introduce you to my father as my new manservant." Winry stepped out behind the screen doors and moved across the room, a deep blue cloak draped over one arm, contrasting brilliantly with the velvet red of her dress.

Ed sighed. "I am _not _your manservant."

"Yes you are. Who's the Princess here? I am. Unless you'd rather work in the stables instead." The Princess flicked her hair back with a smirk which her newly-appointed servant could only glare at.

"Fine. Whatever." He grumbled under his breath as shifted his position in the chair, head leant in his hand, a disapproving expression coming over his face.

Winry paused to glance over at him, a pondering expression on her face. Her hand rose and she chucked her cloak at him, causing the boy to grab the piece of offending blue fabric away from his face angrily.

"What the hec-" "Put it on me. Now." Ed blinked as he was suddenly faced with a view her back, taking a moment to register what she meant before exhaling an irritated sigh through his teeth.

"Of course, _your majesty_." He rose to his feet and shook out the cloak before placing it over her shoulders, moving up against her and leaning over to seal the clasp around her neck.

A sudden flush rose to her cheeks as she felt his warm breath on her neck and Winry inclined her head slightly, her eyes meeting his.

"...A-And don't talk to me in such a patronizing tone!" Ed winced; he felt her hand slapping his shoulder sharply, causing him to growl quietly and scowl.

"Yeah yeah whatever, it's not like I asked for this..." He muttered, stumbling backwards, rubbing the newly-reddened area below his neck.

Winry glared and uttered one word. "Stables?"

"No!"

* * *

Beads of sweat began trailing down Ed's forehead nervously as he stood there, idly pulling at the collar of the cream shirt that he'd so generously been given this morning by his new employee. Well. Generous in the fact that it was at least rid of fleas.

"Uh yes, father, he seems strong and I think he'll be good for cleaning out my horse..." A irritated noise stuck at the back of the boy's throat, but he swallowed it back quickly and reverted to glaring at the back of Winry's blonde head instead. His feet were hurting from just standing there behind the Princess's chair and he was tired of holding the silver jug in his hands already; weren't there maids to do this or something?

Then the scuffle of chairs made him glance up and he let out a relieved sigh, dropping the jug back onto the table and causing some of the water to spill over the edge.

"Edward! Jeez, be careful..." Winry gave him a sharp look as she swept past, moving across the room and Ed went to follow- until a hand heavily clamped itself on his shoulder, stopping him dead.

"You'd better not do anything to my step-sister. Be a good servant, or you'll end up with your head chopped off. Understood?" A threatening voice hissed at him and Ed looked up to see a tall, black-haired man standing over him with suspicious narrowed eyes, practically boring into his.

"Understood." He replied coolly and then winced as he hit the floor; pain flaring in his side when he landed from being pushed so hard.

"Roy! Leave my new manservant alone." Winry's hand came into view as Ed squinted his eyes open slightly; he grabbed hold of her slender fingers and hauled himself upright again, fists clenched by his sides with anger and frustration.

"I apologize, step-sister. But maybe you ought to reconsider your choice of manservant; he's obviously a lot weaker than you thought." With a snort, Roy turned, footsteps echoing throughout the hall before he vanished through the door.

"What a royal jerk." Ed snorted, his reply only being another whack as Winry punched his shoulder, causing him to wince.

"Ow!" "Don't talk about my step-brother like that, he's only looking after me..." The Princess muttered, folding her arms in a royal pose and then following in her step-brother's wake.

Ed sighed, before smirking as he stumbled after her.

"Yeah right, you obviously think the same."

"I do not!" Winry didn't even pause on her way, turning her head slightly to glare as her servant wandered behind.

"Oh come on, just admit it..."

"...Fine. He can be a jerk. Sometimes. ...A lot of the time."

"Ha!"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So now Ed is Winry's ~official~ manservant! I wonder what troubles this will bring, hmm...


	5. The Great Chimera

Chapter 5: The Great Chimera.

A month past.

The Princess and her manservant steadily grew closer, although she still insisted on bossing him about, enjoying the look on his face whenever he was told he had to muck out the stables, which was one of his last favourite jobs. He'd do anything to get out of it.

The voice in his dreams still plagued him, calling his name every night until it almost drove him mad.

Until the night he followed it.

* * *

It was dark, the slither of moon outside bringing only a dim light through the window in Ed's bedroom; he was sleeping like a log, bare-chested against the warm air and with the blankets half-off his body, blonde hair loose around his head.

It was only when the voices started calling that he shot upright in the bed, eyes set in a sleepy glare.

_"Edward... Edward Elric..."_

"That's it."

He'd had enough of this stupid, mysterious voice waking him up every night. With a leap, the blonde jumped out of bed, completely forgetting his manner of attire and heading straight for the door, expression etched with a heavy scowl.

Stumbling through the dark was harder than it looked; he almost grunted loudly several times as his feet fell from underneath him, but he managed to keep his balance, determined on finding the source of the voice that had been calling to him, tormenting him ever since he arrived at Camelot.

It came to him why he'd never thought of following the voice before; but then he realised that something seemed right this time. He should meet whoever was calling him, right now. And out what they wanted.

On the other hand... he paused, craning his head back to look up at the large, stone building towering over him. ...he didn't really want to get caught roaming the castle at this time of night.

Oh well. He was sure he could think of an excuse.

Carefully making his way along the wall, he felt his way through the darkness until he came to an opening, leading into a tunnel that stretched ahead of him like a vast gaping mouth, just waiting to swallow him up.

_"Ed... ward... Elric..." _The voice whispered on the wind, seeping through the tunnel and Ed felt a rush of determination as he steadily made his way into the darkness, pausing only to pick up a piece of wood from the floor, setting the top alight with alchemy so he could see as he went along.

The tunnel gradually got steeper and the alchemist found his pace quickening, the depths of the tunnel gulping him down until he reached an opening at the end.

A huge cave spread out in front of his sight as he carefully advanced into the open space, almost falling off the ledge he was on and letting out a yelp, managing to catch himself just in time and stumble backwards.

The yelp echoed through the cave, reverberating off the many rocks and boulders that were there, showing how silent it really was.

The voice had gone.

Frustration came in a wave over the teenager and he clenched the flaming torch in his hand, opening his mouth to yell- and then stopping dead as he saw movement in the darkness.

Something big.

Swallowing the fear that had rose in his throat, he spoke. "Hello? Are you there?"

Silence was his only reply.

"I... You've been calling me. This voice... Is it you? Hello?"

_"You are correct, young alchemist... I have been calling for you..." _The voice made Ed gasp and he took a step back, raising the torch in his hand to shine the light over the creature that had so suddenly moved forwards, sitting on a rock right in front of him, observing with deep but mournful eyes.

He could only stare.

"What... what are you?"

It was huge, positioned like a huge dog with it's massive paws crossed; a mane of brown hair tangled across it's head, leading down it's neck and back before ending in a tail, merging with the rest of it's dull golden fur that covered the remainder of it's body.

But the most striking thing were it's eyes. Pupil-less, a pale golden-grey colour, but full of a sense of immense sadness yet intelligence to match it's voice.

_"I am a chimera."_

Ed almost turned and ran, right there, right now. He knew what chimeras were; one of the most basic taboos of alchemy: creating life. Combining animals and humans, in such an cruel and inhumane way.

And it had been done there at Camelot.

The stick that was flaming broke in Ed's shaking hands as he stared over the creature in front of him, his eyes full of tears.

"I'm sorry... I don't... How did this... even happen?" His voice trembled and he gritted his teeth, telling himself to get a grip.

The chimera stared briefly before pushing itself up into a sitting position, leaning forwards to rear his great head in front of him, looking into his eyes.

_"Humans... a long long time ago... created me... as an experiment... My own father did it... with me and my own pet dog... when I was only a little girl..." _

"Y-You were only a little girl?" Ed's brain hardly registered the shock in his voice and the creature nodded.

_"But that does not matter now... I speak to you, about your destiny, which is so closely entwined with the young princess..."_

Ed held back a snort, his tone now questioning. "Winry? My destiny... and hers?"

_"Yes... You must protect her at all costs... When she rules this kingdom, her father's terrible reign over the land will be over, and I can be free... Heed my words, young alchemist, and protect her... She is your other half... Protect her..." _The chimera threw back its head and howled a long, terrible howl before leaping away, vanishing into the shadows, leaving only a mystified teenager with the torch still flaming at his feet.

* * *

"My destiny, huh... Yeah right..." Ed grumbled to himself as he finished the long climb out of the tunnel, making his way into the welcoming light of dawn outside.

It was only on his way through the castle, when a passing maid started staring at him, that he realised he was still shirtless, only wearing the pair of trousers that he usually slept in.

...Oops.

"Ahhhh Winry! I mean, your majesty- whatever, just hide me!" Ed slammed the door to the Princess's bedchambers and scrambled into the back room where her large, luxurious bed was, yelling her into awakening.

"Oh jeez Edward, what time do you call this..." The blonde girl mumbled and rubbed her eyes before staring at the sight in front of her which was... well.

Finely muscled chest and arms, long blonde hair down by his shoulders, along with his cheeks flushed and golden eyes sparkling from running... It was like a dream come true.

Not that she'd ever admit that.

"Wait, w-what are you running from?" The princess was struggling to hold down her burning cheeks but the teenager in front of her was far too preoccupied for that, eyes searching frantically for a place to hide.

"The guards, I got caught out in public like this and the punishment is the stocks- arg, they're coming!" His gaze settled on the bed behind the now-standing Winry who had hastily scrambled out of the blankets, her body now turned towards the door as the approaching footsteps echoed outside.

"They won't-" A shriek interrupted her sentence as she found herself tackled back into bed, her face pressed against the pillows and a heavy weight on her back, the air warm from the dome of blankets now over her head.

"Edward-" "Shh!" A hand clapped over her mouth as he hastily whispered into her ear, trying to keep both of their bodies as still as possible.

"Mmfgh..." Winry could only mumble and squint her eyes shut as she tried not to focus on any areas of his body, pressing down on her back and her legs and her...

"No-one's in here, sir. The stripper wouldn't dare enter the Princess's bedchambers anyway."

The footsteps echoed away, a soft sigh of relief brushing the back of Winry's neck.

"They're gone... OW!" Ed yelped as he felt a pair of teeth sink into his hand, causing him to stop restraining the princess's mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Hello? You're on top of me! The guards wouldn't have bothered ME, idiot!"

"After what happened last time, I wasn't prepared to be kicked again-"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two bickered for a while before Winry just finally muttered "bite me, stripper-boy" as a way of a comeback, wiggling around in an attempt to throw the boy off her back before gasping as she felt a pair of teeth at her neck, eyes widening.

A small groan spread past her lips and she felt herself tilting her head back longingly, half-closing her eyes... and then feeling the weight lifted from her so she could turn around to stare at the now-smirking boy sitting in her bed, a bright flush decorating her cheeks.

He grinned.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, Nina is the ~Great Chimera~ up there. She's bigger than she is in the actual FMA series.

ALSO I JUST HAD TO ADD THE ED!STRIPPER THING IN, as it's so ironic; he's so innocent, hah! Except for the last part. I think after being bossed around so much by her, he'd probably want to get her back and give Winry a shock. x:


End file.
